The rate of cyclic firing of automatic weapons has been increased considerably over the years, yet increased firing rates have attendant problems not found in other slower firing rate types of weapons. For example, in some applications, hit probability is considerably reduced as is projectile dispersion control. Ammunition conservation is also a problem as is barrel life.